¿Por Obligación o por Amor?
by PaUsagi Shields
Summary: U/A. ¿Qué pasa cuando te das cuenta que la persona con la que piensas pasar el resto de tu vida no es precisamente quien deseas? ¿Te arriesgarías a dejarlo todo por amor? ¿O simplemente, cumplirías con una obligación? ... Eso es lo que esta joven debe decidir en poco tiempo. ¡Lee, no te arrepentirás!


****¡Hola! He regresado a este mundo de magia llamado Fan Fiction. Una disculpa enorme a todas y todos ustedes que me regalan el privilegio de que las locuras que salen de mi cabeza sean leídas. Sé que me he ausentado mucho tiempo, pero la razón es que estaba terminando mis estudios, como ya sabían y bueno, las tareas me impedían continuar con mis actividades como escritora.

Pero he regresado, esta vez prometo ya tenerles en esta semana los nuevos capítulos de mis otras historias. Primero subo este One Shot ya que es parte de un reto, el cual hicimos entre las administradoras de un grupo de Facebook [es decir, entre **Usagi Brouillard, Ross Kou, Patty Ramírez de Chiba y yo]**, el cual consistía en escribir algo totalmente distinto a lo que hemos hecho antes. Mi reto fue con **Patty,** así que amiga mía, quedo a tu disposición para que me digas si lo superé o no ... Y la de ustedes, mis queridas y queridos lectores, que son quienes también tendrán la última palabra.

Es en este momento cuando aclaro que **los personajes NO ME PERTENECEN, son obra de la gran Naoko Takeuchi.** Yo sólo los ocupo con fines de entretenimiento y sin ningún ánimo de lucro. Sin más qué decir -por ahora-, los dejo con esta nueva locura, ¡espero que les guste! Y no olviden decirme qué les pareció...

.

.

.

* * *

.

**¿POR OBLIGACIÓN O POR AMOR?**

.

* * *

.

.

.

Iniciaba una nueva semana laboral en la radiodifusora _Milenio de Plata; _la locutora estelar, Serena Tsukino se alistaba para comenzar su primer día de trabajo cubriendo el turno de la mañana. Poseía una voz fuera de lo común, muy dulce al estar detrás del micrófono, pero con la capacidad de transformarla en el tono que se le indicara, pudiendo asustar hasta al más valiente de los guerreros.

Con tan sólo veinticinco años de edad, se había convertido en la locutora más solicitada por varias radiodifusoras. Sin embargo, ella se empeñaba en buscar un trabajo que cubriera a la perfección sus deseos profesionales, pues además de ser una experta en cubrir a la perfección eventos de espectáculos, también necesitaba desarrollarse como una periodista en el ámbito informativo y eso hasta entonces, aún no se lo habían propuesto. Aceptó el puesto en la estación _Milenio de Plata, _porque necesitaba encontrar una nueva vía que la ayudara a lograr sus planes.

Pero eso no era todo, Serena era muy querida entre la gente porque era una mujer muy bella tanto física como emocionalmente. Poseía una gran sencillez y la honestidad necesaria para lograr ganarse a toda la gente que la rodeaba. Medía alrededor de un metro sesenta de estatura, con la piel blanca, el cabello rubio y largo; pero además, unos ojos de color azul claro que conquistaban hasta al más escéptico en cuestiones de amor.

Para todos los hombres que la rodeaban, ella era una mujer envuelta en un extraño misterio, pues se rumoraba que estaba comprometida, pero nunca la habían visto con su novio y cuando algún osado se atrevía a preguntarle sobre él, sólo se excusaba diciendo que tenía otras cosas qué hacer o simplemente, cambiaba el tema, haciendo que en lugar de quererla, la tacharan de arrogante u hostil.

Serena ya se encontraba en la cabina haciendo sus últimas pruebas de audio antes de entrar al aire. Su mejor amiga y productora del programa, la acompañaba mientras el programa comenzaba. Se habían conocido desde pequeñas y con el paso del tiempo, se hicieron las mejores amigas. Estudiaron en la misma Universidad y cuando se graduaron en Comunicación, prometieron estar juntas por siempre.

Fue así como Mina Aino, se dedicó a fungir como Productora de los programas de radio en los que Serena era la locutora, asistiendo a las entrevistas de trabajo como una "dupla inseparable". Ambas eran muy parecidas físicamente, con la diferencia de que Mina tenía los ojos un poco más oscuros que los de Serena, además de que su carácter alegre y un poco infantil, la diferenciaban de la seriedad que Tsukino en ocasiones lograba alcanzar.

— ¡Ya Serena, dime! ¿Cómo te fue anoche? —. Le preguntaba Mina totalmente animada a una sonrojada Serena.

— Ya te dije Mina: fuimos a cenar, después a bailar y luego me llevó a mi departamento. ¡No pasó nada más! —. Respondió Serena con la voz baja, tratando que nadie más se enterara de lo que estaba hablando con su amiga.

— ¡Ay Serena! ¡Eres una aguada! ¿En serio no piensas darle rienda suelta a tus instintos antes de que se acerque la verdadera hora de lo inevitable? —. Habló Mina, haciendo que Serena volviera a su triste realidad.

— ¡No Mina, no haré ninguna de las dos cosas!

— ¡Ajá! Y dime… ¿cómo piensas evitarlo? ¡No siempre vas a poder posponerlo! Y mucho menos, él se irá de negocios siempre. La fecha ya está cerca, ¡si quieres hacer algo, debes hacerlo ya!

— Ya encontraré la manera de evitarlo. Por ahora, con el trabajo, quizá pueda ganar un poco más de tiempo…—. Dijo Serena un poco animada.

— Pues si quieres pensar eso, allá tú. Yo insisto en la idea de que lo que deberías hacer es decir la verdad. Total, no pierdes nada… quizá él también piensa igual que tú — contestó Mina con un tono de advertencia, con el que trataba de animar a su amiga. —Por cierto, ya que mencionas la palabra "trabajo" —, marcó las comillas con sus dedos — Beryl quiere que vayamos a su oficina terminando el programa.

— ¿Que vayamos a su oficina? ¿Para qué? ¡No me digas que nos va a dar otro turno! ¡Qué emoción! —, dijo Serena con un tono muy animado, haciendo que las demás personas en el estudio voltearan.

— ¡Calla! ¿Acaso quieres que eso despierte rumores?

— ¡Perdóname Mina! Es que me emocioné mucho cuando me dijiste. Mejor dime, ¿para qué crees que nos quiera ver Beryl? —, respondió una más calmada Serena.

— No lo sé. Andrew me dijo que quizá esté interesada en hacer un "reality" con un cantante. Quizá quiere incluirte en el proyecto… con eso de que ahora la radiodifusora también está incursionando en la televisión…

— ¿Qué? ¿Otra vez en espectáculos? Mina, ¡yo quiero trabajar en un noticiario! En algo más "consistente", algo que no sea de artistas o cosas así… ¿Será que algún día alguien me dé un trabajo así?

— No lo sé amiga. Yo también quiero producir algo más serio, pero ya sabes lo que dicen: "hasta que tengas experiencia, harás cosas en serio". Ni modo, pero por lo pronto… creo que podría servirte para ganar más tiempo, ¿no crees?

— ¡Tienes razón! No lo había considerado de ese modo… —, respondió más calmada Serena.

_¡Cinco minutos para entrar al aire!... _escucharon una voz fuera de la cabina. Ambas sonrieron, Serena se acomodó en su silla y puso el micrófono de modo que le fuera fácil realizar su trabajo. Mina por su parte, se levantó y fue a tomar su lugar como productora fuera de la cabina.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y Serena ya había cubierto con éxito su primer día en aquella radiodifusora. Estaba por terminar el último bloque y buscó unas pequeñas notas que había hecho en torno a algunos pensamientos que leyó la noche anterior…

— Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos… ¡Al aire! —, le dio la orden Mina del otro lado de la cabina.

Espero diez segundos, que llenaron el ambiente con una canción de fondo. En cuanto terminaron, su dulce voz inundó el ambiente radial…

— Ya estamos de vuelta en su programa _Luna Plateada, _espero que hayan disfrutado de este bloque musical que nos lleva al final del turno. Pero antes de despedirme y como una forma de agradecer su compañía durante este tiempo, quiero compartirles este pensamiento que a mí me gustó desde el primer momento en que lo leí…

Hizo una seña para que el encargado de audio fondeara el ambiente con una dulce melodía y acto seguido, tomó sus notas y se dispuso a leer:

— Dice así: _"Un hilo rojo invisible, conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse; sin importar el tiempo, el lugar o las circunstancias. El hilo rojo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper…". _Y ustedes, ¿ya encontraron a la persona que tiene el otro extremo de su hilo? Espero que si no es así, lo hagan pronto. Nos escuchamos el día de mañana, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y el apoyo que me dieron en esta nueva etapa… ¡Que tengan un gran día!

Después de eso, una nueva melodía inundó el ambiente y pocos minutos después, las cortinillas institucionales de la estación cubrieron la escena radial. Por su parte, Serena tomaba sus cosas y se dirigía al otro lado de la cabina, con una enorme sonrisa que enmarcaba su satisfacción ante el éxito obtenido en su primer programa dentro del _Milenio de Plata._

— ¡Muchas felicidades Serena, fuiste todo un éxito! Beryl me acaba de llamar y me dijo que está muy contenta porque el _rating _fue muy favorable para la radiodifusora… —. Le dijo Mina al tiempo que la abrazaba efusivamente.

— Muchas gracias Mina, pero es un éxito que no sólo yo gané. ¡Gracias y muchas felicidades a todos! Sigamos así y cada uno tendrá una recompensa por poner tanto empeño en su trabajo —. Respondió Serena muy emocionada, al tiempo que todo el equipo de producción gritaba emocionado ante el éxito que obtuvieron.

— Ahora, si nos disculpan muchachos, tenemos que ir con la dueña y señora de la empresa. Nos vemos más tarde para la junta de producción, ¿de acuerdo? —. Dijo Mina aún emocionada.

Ambas chicas salieron del estudio, dirigiéndose a la oficina de Beryl. Cuando llegaron, tocaron a la puerta de la oficina principal y después de escuchar un "adelante", ambas entraron y se encontraron con una mujer de alrededor de treinta años de edad. Su piel era blanca, haciendo que resaltara su cabellera rojiza y rizada. Sus ojos de color violeta, le daban un aire de misterio y miedo, que contrarrestaban con su carácter jovial pero a la vez autoritario, digno de la presidenta general de la radiodifusora.

— ¡Serena, Mina! ¡Muchas felicidades por el éxito de su programa! Me acaban de traer los informes del _rating _y nunca habíamos tenido esa cifra —. Les dijo Beryl mientras las abrazaba de forma demasiado efusiva, haciendo que ambas chicas se sintieran incómodas.

Después de una hora dentro de la oficina de Beryl, tanto Mina como Serena se encontraban más que sorprendidas, pues lo que Beryl les estaba proponiendo estaba realmente fuera de serie…

— ¿En serio pretendes que yo haga eso? Beryl, yo no puedo… en verdad que no puedo… ¡Es demasiada responsabilidad para mí! —. Decía Serena una y otra vez, tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su jefa.

— Pero, ¿por qué no Serena? Tienes las herramientas necesarias para encabezar ese reality, además… sé de buena fuente que él es muy amable y guapo, ¿por qué no hacerlo?

— ¡Pero es una estrellita de esas que creen que se merecen todo! Eso de estar con él todo el día y soportar sus caprichitos, ¡no me va! Además, yo apenas estoy empezando a trabajar en esta empresa y ser la imagen principal de ese reality, me traería problemas al desatarse rumores. En serio Beryl, ¿por qué no le das el proyecto a alguien más?

— Porque nadie más cubre el perfil…

— Quizá Rei Hino —, dijo Mina que hasta entonces, se había quedado callada.

— ¡No, ella no! —, respondió Beryl.

— ¿Por qué no? Hasta donde nos han contado, ella era tu consentida…

— Lo era. Ya no. Además, todo el mundo en el medio sabe que ella se relaciona con todos los chicos con los cuales trabaja y eso no es lo que yo quiero para este proyecto. Sé que Serena no lo hará y eso es garantía de éxito, así que por eso la quiero dentro. Además, no es una pregunta, ¡es una orden y la acatan!... a menos de que quieran que su tiempo como empleadas de esta estación sea el más corto de sus carreras.

— Está bien Beryl. Lo haré… —, dijo Serena totalmente desanimada. — Pero eso sí, si este programa es un éxito, quiero que me prometas algo…

— ¿Qué?

— Como la estación ya está incursionando en la televisión por cable… ¡Quiero que me dejes hacer un noticiario! —. Le respondió la rubia más animada que nunca.

— Puedo considerarlo…

— ¡No, no quiero que lo consideres!... ¡Quiero que lo asegures! Que Mina sea nuestra testigo…

Beryl lo dudó por un instante. Serena era toda una profesional y no le cabía la menor duda de que en cualquier proyecto en el que ella participara, tendría el éxito asegurado. Sin embargo, el hecho de incursionar en el ámbito informativo, era para considerarse. Sin embargo, nunca le habían dado miedo los retos, así que se levantó de su silla y le ofreció la mano a la rubia, al tiempo que decía:

— ¡Trato hecho! Como sé que éste proyecto será un éxito, puedes estar segura de que en cuanto termine, ¡tendrás tu noticiario!

— ¡Gracias Beryl! —, respondió Serena al tiempo que tomaba su mano rápidamente y de forma sorpresiva, le daba un abrazo asfixiante, dejando totalmente sorprendida a Mina.

Una vez fuera de la oficina de Beryl, ambas chicas se fueron a almorzar. Platicaban amenamente, sobre todo de la osadía que Serena tuvo en el momento en que pidió como condición para el nuevo proyecto el que después pudiera hacer un noticiario.

— ¡Ay Serena, me sacaste un buen susto! En serio, que pensé que sólo íbamos a terminar esta semana en la estación…

— ¡Ay Mina! Es que ese era el momento ideal para pedir lo que tanto hemos deseado. ¿Te imaginas? ¡Nuestro informativo! ¡Será genial!

— Lo sé. Lo sé Serena… pero, ¿estás segura de que podrás aguantar a la estrellita?

— ¡Totalmente! Además, sabiendo que tendré mi noticiario, ¡aguanto cualquier cosa! —. Respondía Serena más que emocionada. En ese momento, tomó un sorbo a su café y de pronto, su celular comenzó a timbrar. Vio en la pantalla el número del que se trataba y su rostro se puso totalmente pálido.

— Es él, ¿verdad? —, le preguntó preocupada Mina.

— Sí Mina, ¿qué hago?

— Por lo pronto, responde. Es mejor que lo hagas…

— Sí, tienes razón —, dijo Serena al tiempo que aceptaba la llamada. — ¿Bueno?

— _¡Hola princesa! ¿Cómo estás? —, decía la voz al otro lado de la línea._

— Muy bien Darien. ¿Y tú?

Darien Chiba era hijo de un reconocido hombre de negocios, dueño de un imperio dedicado a la industria hotelera. Tenía veinticinco años de edad y medía un metro noventa de estatura, piel morena clara, un cuerpo bien trabajado y una sonrisa capaz de hipnotizar a cualquier chica. Sin embargo, lo que hacía que todas cayeran a sus pies eran sus ojos: de un azul profundo que lograban conquistar a la más tímida mujer o a la más difícil de las fieras, que combinados con su cabello tan negro como la noche, hacía que todas las féminas se enamoraran con sólo verlo.

— _Perfectamente. En la mañana llamé a tu departamento, pero nadie respondió y tu celular estaba fuera de servicio, ¿dónde andas amor?_

— Todavía estoy en la estación, ¿cuándo… cuándo regresas?

— _Dentro de unas semanas, ¡te extraño tanto cielo!_

— Eh, yo también. Sí, yo también… —, dijo Serena sin ningún tipo de emoción.

— _¿Qué? —. Contestó Darien confundido al otro lado de la línea._

— Que yo también te he extrañado…

— _Lo sé princesa, pero ya falta poco. En unas semanas regreso para finalizar con los preparativos de la boda y por fin unir nuestras vidas, ¿estás emocionada?_

— ¡Tengo que colgar Darien! Nos llamamos más tarde. Cuídate mucho…

— _Adiós. Serena… ¡Te amo…!_

— Sí. Hasta luego… —. Serena terminó la llamada y volteó a ver con pánico a Mina, quien la observaba interrogante. — Regresa dentro de unas semanas, ¿ahora qué voy a hacer?

— Creo que deberías hablar con él Serena, no siempre podrás evitarlo. Mucho menos sabiendo que la fecha que fijaron ya está muy cerca.

Serena se quedó callada unos minutos viendo fijamente un anillo con un diamante en forma de corazón color de rosa, que acababa de sacar de uno de los bolsillos de su cartera. Recordaba que hace unos años, precisamente Darien Chiba había sido quien se lo había dado, como símbolo de una promesa de amor que habían hecho…

— Lo sé Mina, pero es que… es que no sé cómo hacerlo. La verdad es que me da pánico lo que yo pueda provocar. Sabes que mi familia se pondría muy mal, sobre todo mi papá. Pero aún así, ¡no quiero que llegue ese día! La verdad es que no quiero casarme, al menos no con Darien… —. Contestó Serena con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡No llores Serena! La verdad es que sabes que yo nunca he estado de acuerdo con ese compromiso. ¡Por Dios, estamos en el Siglo XXI! ¿Quién en su sano juicio, compromete a sus hijos desde que son unos bebés?

— Mis papás y los de Darien…

— Pero creo que debieron haber tomado en cuenta lo que ustedes dos sintieran, ¿no crees?

— ¡Ay Mina! Bien sabes que yo también tuve la culpa. Darien siempre ha sido muy lindo conmigo, además de guapo y pues… yo lo quiero mucho y no es un secreto que en algún momento de mi vida, me sentí demasiado atraída hacia él —, le dijo Serena sonrojada.

— Eso fue cuando eras adolescente, ahora ya es otra cosa…

— Sí, pero igual no puedo romper esa promesa…

.

.

.

\(",)/

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Mina y Serena después de cubrir el turno en la estación de radio, se dirigieron al hotel en donde se hospedaba el cantante con el que Serena haría el reality, el cual básicamente se encargaría de llevar a la cúspide de su carrera a Zafiro Black, mostrando el lado humano de una estrella de rock.

Él había resultado ganador de un concurso musical, logrando alcanzar la cima del éxito con apenas una canción liberada, pues su voz se prestaba para interpretar cualquier tipo de género. Aunado a ello, su imagen le permitía conquistar el corazón de todas las mujeres: cabello negro azulado y una piel tan blanca que permitía que sus ojos color zafiro como su nombre, resaltaran y conquistaran el corazón de más de una mujer.

En cuanto llegaron al lugar de la reunión, se quedaron sorprendidas al darse cuenta del despliegue de seguridad que había en torno al joven, quien en lugar de verse agradable, se veía realmente insoportable. Ambas chicas prometieron tratar de aguantar todo lo que pudieran, pues del éxito de ese programa, dependía su futuro profesional.

Llegaron y a la primera persona que saludaron, fue a Michiru Kaioh, una joven de más o menos la misma edad que ellas. Era muy linda, pero se percibía igual de insoportable que el cantante. Las dos rubias dieron un suspiro y se acercaron a saludar:

— Buenos días, ¿Michiru Kaioh, cierto?

— Así es, soy la nueva representante de Zafiro. Ustedes… — las miró de arriba hacia abajo con un aire despectivo — Ustedes dos vienen de _ Milenio de Plata, _¿cierto?

— Exacto. Yo soy Mina Aino, productora y ella es Serena Tsukino, la encargada de la conducción…

— ¡Vaya! Cuando hablé con Beryl me dijo que ella era más linda…

Serena tragó saliva pesadamente, tratando de no decir nada que lograra mermar su trabajo. En cambio, le sonrió y respondió con burla:

— Y a nosotras, nunca nos dijo que trataríamos con… una chica tan amable…

— ¿Por qué no mejor vamos con Zafiro de una vez? —, dijo Mina tratando de calmar los ánimos.

— Por esta ocasión, sólo por esta ocasión te daré la razón… vengan detrás de mí —, les dijo Michiru.

Así, treinta minutos después, en una mesa del restaurante de aquél hotel, se encontraban reunidos Serena, Mina, Michiru y Zafiro, intentando pactar los términos bajo los cuales el programa se haría.

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio tú pretendes que yo haga eso? Discúlpame, ¡pero no lo haré!

— Zafiro, sólo es un día de convivencia con tus admiradoras, ¿qué de malo puede haber en eso? —, le dijo Mina tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

— Que a veces son asfixiantes. Digo, recibir miles de cartas de amor está padre, pero que me estén diciendo que me aman cada cinco minutos sin ni siquiera conocerme, ¡es desesperante! No, definitivamente no lo haré. Lo del día de campo está bien, el parque de diversiones, la playa… ¡Pero reunión con fans, no!

— ¿Pero por qué no Zafiro? ¡Tú te debes a tus admiradoras! Gracias a ellas cuentas con esa popularidad de la que tanto te jactas… —. Le dijo Serena, que hasta ese momento había estado callada.

— ¡Vaya, sí hablas! Creí que además de querer obligarme a convivir con las fans, iban a imponerme una compañera muda…

— ¡Eres patético! ¿Lo sabes? Tú ganaste un concurso, ¿por qué? Porque las personas creyeron en ti, creyeron que tú eras lo suficientemente bueno como para ganar…

— Soy muy bueno… ¿en qué mundo vives que no te habías dado cuenta?

— En el mismo que tú, ¡idiota! Por eso te digo eso, porque eres tú el que no quiere ver que no merece nada de lo que tiene…

— ¿Y tú quién eres para decirme esas cosas? ¿Crees que porque tienes una linda voz, más de una persona te escucha? ¡Por favor!

— Pues eso es lo que dicen las cifras del rating. Si no me crees, ¡investígalas! ¡Ay no! Lo olvidaba, seguramente tu cerebro de pepino no te permite ni siquiera encender una computadora, ¿verdad?

Mina y Michiru sólo observaban sorprendidas, pues ninguna de las dos esperaba ese comportamiento tan infantil por parte de ambos personajes. No sabían si reírse o gritarles que detuvieran esa absurda discusión, que a ninguna de las dos partes beneficiaba. En ese momento, Zafiro se levantó exasperado y Serena, tratando de buscar venganza a sus palabras en contra de sus admiradoras, le puso el pie justo cuando iba pasando junto a ella.

Él se enredó con sus pies y cayó, golpeándose fuertemente en la frente y desmayándose al instante. Serena se quedó sorprendida al ver que ella era la causante de ese incidente y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, se levantó a tratar de ayudarlo. Cinco minutos después, Zafiro reaccionaba y a la primera persona que vio, fue a esa pequeña rubia que lo había atacado. Sonrió y le dijo divertido:

— ¡Vaya, tenías razón!

— ¿Qué? —, respondió Serena sin comprender.

— Que tenías razón… así como subí rápidamente, puedo caer —, poco a poco se iba incorporando. — Mina, Michiru… ¿dónde tengo que firmar? Acepto todas las condiciones que pusieron para el programa…

Los cuatro involucrados rieron y toda la hostilidad que había reinado en esos momentos desapareció ante la ocurrencia de Serena y unos minutos después, el éxito de ese programa prácticamente ya estaba asegurado.

.

.

.

\(",)/

.

.

.

El tiempo pasaba y Darien aún no regresaba de su viaje de negocios. Serena se sentía tranquila, pues gracias a que él retrasaba su regreso, la fecha de la boda también estaba más lejana. Además, el éxito profesional que la acompañaba era día con día mayor, haciéndola sentir cada vez más contenta y realizada. Pero no era sólo eso, también estaba viviendo una amistad de ensueño con Zafiro, pues después de aquella discusión sin sentido, se habían convertido en los mejores amigos, haciendo que varias personas de la televisora en la que grababan su programa, pensaran que eran novios.

— ¡Ay no es cierto! ¿Estás hablando en serio Zaf?

— Te digo que sí conejo. El Floor Manager del matutino, me preguntó que si éramos novios. Obvio yo lo negué, ¡no tengo tan mal gusto! —. Le dijo a Serena en tono de broma.

— ¡Eres tan tonto! —. Añadió Serena mostrándole la lengua.

— ¡Ya, ya, no te enojes! ¿Qué te parece si salimos al cine?

— No sé Zaf… la verdad es que tengo que grabar unos comerciales, además de un reportaje…

— Anda, ¡no seas mala! Es más, te acompaño a tus deberes y después nos vamos al cine, ¿sí? —. Decía Zafiro con un tierno pucherito que logró convencer a Serena.

— Está bien, ¡pero prométeme que no nos tardamos! Capaz que mañana me quedo dormida y llego tarde al programa…

— ¡Prometido!

Así, ambos jóvenes se fueron a terminar con sus obligaciones del día. La pasaban tan bien juntos que el tiempo se les iba como agua sin que ellos siquiera se dieran cuenta. Fueron a grabar los comerciales de Serena y después a investigar algunas cosas que ella necesitaba para un reportaje. Era de esperarse que cada cinco minutos fueran interceptados por una fan de Zafiro, quien le pedía un autógrafo al cantante, sin embargo él ya no se quejaba, atendía a cada señorita con alegría y un ánimo renovado.

Después de eso, se fueron a cenar y al terminar, Zafiro acompañó a Serena hasta su departamento. Iban riendo de un chiste malo que el cantante le había contado… hasta que un apagón detuvo el elevador en el que ya se encontraban. La rubia inmediatamente comenzó a temblar de miedo, pues la oscuridad no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Él se percató y se acercó a ella para regalarle un abrazo, intentando tranquilizar sus nervios. Poco a poco los dos se fueron calmando y sin esperarlo, Serena sintió cómo Zafiro lentamente acercaba sus labios a los de ella, sintiendo un suave y cálido beso segundos después.

La rubia estaba experimentando una nueva sensación, mientras que él dejaba a flote todos los sentimientos que en él despertó Serena desde el día que la conoció. Jamás había tratado con una joven que se le enfrentara y le dijera tantas verdades juntas, por eso desde ese instante comenzó a amarla: por ser bella, pero además de ello humana, cálida y honesta.

Se separaron cuando sus pulmones reclamaban un poco de aire. Ella estaba sonrojada por completo, mientras que él estaba esperando una reacción una reacción por parte de la rubia. Sin embargo, las palabras ya no salían de la boca de ninguno de los dos, pues en ese momento, no sabían cómo explicar por completo lo que estaban sintiendo. Segundos después, la luz regresó y el elevador se dirigió al piso donde se encontraba el departamento de la rubia.

Cuando salieron de éste, los dos caminaron acompañados del mismo silencio que se había instalado entre ellos minutos antes. Serena no sabía qué hacer y mientras estaba inundada en sus pensamientos, se detuvo ipso facto al reconocer una figura muy conocida delante de la puerta de su departamento:

— ¿Qué sucede Serena? —. Preguntó Zafiro cuando vio que se detuvo. Al no obtener una respuesta, guió su mirada al punto donde estaba la de la rubia y vio a un hombre alto, muy parecido a él pero con la diferencia de que éste, tenía una piel morena clara.

— Serena, ¿conoces a esa persona? —. Nuevamente preguntó Zafiro, pero como si la vida fuera quien quisiera responderle, justo en ese instante, el hombre que estaba frente al departamento de Serena volteó y se acercó apresuradamente hacia ella, ignorándolo por completo.

— ¡Serena, mi princesa, mi amor! ¡Te he extrañado tanto! —. Le dijo a la rubia al tiempo que la tomaba entre sus brazos y juntaba apasionadamente sus labios a los de ella. Zafiro no sabía qué hacer, ella jamás le había dicho que tenía novio o que estuviese comprometida con alguien.

Serena tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, no sabía qué responder. Por un lado, su corazón se llenó de gozo cuando Zafiro la besó, pero por otro, se llenó de miedo al saber que ella debía cumplir una promesa a Darien y ahora que lo tenía frente a ella, la culpa la invadía por completo. Sintió cuando los besos de Darien reclamaban apasionadamente una reacción de su parte, pero no pudo hacer más que quedarse estática, sintiendo cómo su novio le dejaba sentir todo el amor que le tenía.

Cuando por fin Darien la soltó, ella parpadeó un par de veces tratando de decir algo, de responder y sobre todo, de explicarle a Zafiro quién era el hombre que ahora la besaba. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Por qué estaba tan confundida?... como si el cantante lo entendiera, carraspeó un poco haciendo que Darien por primera vez volteara a verlo.

— ¿Tú quién eres? ¿Por qué vienes con mi princesa? —. Interrogó el pelinegro al peli azul.

— Eh, soy Zafiro Black. Compañero de trabajo de Serena, mucho gusto…—. Le extendió la mano a Darien, la cual él no aceptó. — Sólo vine a acompañarla a su casa, ya que salimos de trabajar tarde y no era prudente que se viniera sola. Me retiro, hasta mañana Serena. Descansa y por favor, toma un té para calmar tus nervios, parece que lo del elevador te dejó un poco… mal.

— ¿Lo del elevador? —, preguntó visiblemente molesto Darien. — ¿Qué pasó en el elevador?

En ese momento, Serena logró reaccionar y respondió: — Nada malo Darien, lo que sucede es que se fue la luz y el levador se quedó atorado. Y ya sabes cómo me pongo con la oscuridad.

— ¡Vaya! Mi pequeña cabeza de chorlito, ¿te asustaste, cierto? ¡No cambias!

Ella sólo le dio una sonrisa forzada y se despidió de Zafiro con una mirada. Él notó lo incómoda que se sentía la rubia e hizo lo mismo. Poco a poco se fue alejando, sintiendo cómo su corazón se quedaba con aquella mujer de la que se había enamorado.

Serena y Darien entraron al departamento de la rubia y mientras él le contaba por qué había decidido regresar antes, ella intentaba tratar de descifrar el por qué se había quedado pensando en Zafiro. El pelinegro se retiró pronto, pues dijo que al día siguiente tenía que arreglar algunas cosas con su padre, hecho que llenó de alivio a la rubia que se fue a dormir –o al menos intentarlo-, para tratar de poner en orden sus pensamientos y sobre todas las cosas, sus sentimientos…

Al día siguiente llegó muy temprano a la estación de radio para comenzar su programa, encontrándose con la noticia de que Zafiro ya no estaba en la ciudad. Sintió como si de pronto le hubiesen derramado un balde de agua fría en la cabeza y en lugar de preguntar por qué él se había ido, sólo intentó concentrarse en su programa. Algo que obviamente no logró, pues se estuvo equivocando varias veces a lo largo de su turno, aspecto que llamó demasiado la atención de Mina.

En cuanto terminaron, Mina le llamó para hablar con ella en privado, pues seguramente Beryl ya se había enterado de la serie de errores de aquél día…

— Serena, ¿qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué te equivocaste tanto? Eso casi no sucede, a menos que te esté pasando algo realmente fuerte… ¿Qué tienes? —. Le decía Mina realmente preocupada.

— La verdad es que ni yo misma sé Mina. Bueno, sí sé… Darien regresó ayer, Zafiro se fue y yo… yo estoy muy confundida, no sé qué hacer. Hoy más que nunca, no sé qué hacer…

— ¿Darien regresó, por qué? ¿No te había dicho que tardaría un mes más? Y… ¿qué tiene que ver en esto Zafiro? —. Preguntaba Mina sin entender absolutamente nada.

— Así es, regresó ayer. Según esto, terminó antes sus negocios y, pues ya tiene prácticamente listo todo para la boda. Me caso en dos semanas Mina. Gea arregló todo sin mi conocimiento y prácticamente ya está todo, sólo falta que elija el vestido…—. Respondió Serena con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Eso sí que está para sorprenderse. Pero, aún no me has dicho por qué mencionaste que Zafiro se fue, ¿qué tiene que ver él en esto?

— Mina… Zafiro y yo… Zafiro y yo ayer nos besamos…—, dijo Serena tratando de esconder el rostro.

— ¿Por fin se besaron? —. Le dijo Mina, riéndose al ver cómo su amiga levantaba el rostro confusa. — ¡Ay Serena! Para nadie era un secreto que tú le gustabas a él y él a ti. Bueno, quizá para nadie… ¡Sólo para ti!

— Mina, no sé de qué me hablas…

— Hablo de que tú estás enamorada de Zafiro y él de ti. ¿En serio no te habías dado cuenta? ¡Por Dios! Sí que a veces sueles ser muy torpe…

— ¡No, no, no! ¿Cómo crees que voy a estar enamorada de Zafiro? ¡Él sólo es mi amigo! Nada más…—, respondió Serena con un tono de voz cada vez más bajo.

— Amiga, sólo te diré una cosa: debes decidir qué vas a hacer. Zafiro regresa justo en dos semanas, pero sólo para decidir si se queda en el programa o no, así que piensa bien qué hacer porque según me dices, esa es la fecha en la que te casas…—. Le dijo Mina preocupada.

— En realidad no lo sé Mina, estoy realmente confundida…

.

.

.

\(",)/

.

.

.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente y desafortunadamente para Serena la fecha de su boda había llegado. Ya todo estaba listo y a diferencia de otras novias, la rubia se encontraba muy triste. Sabía que ella había decidido comprometerse con Darien, ella había aceptado y ella misma prometió casarse con aquél hombre, uniendo sus vidas para siempre y tratando de ser felices.

Además de ello, estaba el aspecto de que su padre tenía la esperanza de que cuando él muriera, sus negocios se quedarían en manos de su yerno, quien harían que el Imperio que los Tsukino y los Chiba habían logrado construir, estuvieran seguros por varias generaciones más. Salió de sus pensamientos al ver que su madre entraba en su recámara, emocionada y tratando de animarla, pues ya se había dado cuenta de la tristeza que los ojos de Serena emanaban.

Observó a Serena sorprendida, su vestido era ajustado en la parte del corsé, fluido en la parte de la falda y con una cola de más o menos un metro y medio de amplitud. Su cabello rubio estaba recogido en un moño, del cual se atoraba el velo gracias a una pequeña tiara y que a pesar de ser corto, lucía sencillo pero muy elegante. Su maquillaje era natural, pero resaltaba exitosamente el color claro de sus ojos.

— Hija mía, ¿por qué estás tan triste?

— Mami, ¿te enojarías si te digo algo? —. Preguntó Serena temerosa.

— Dime hija, ¿qué sucede?

— ¿Eh? No, nada mami. No pasa nada…—, añadió Serena fijando su vista en un punto hacia el infinito.

— Hija, tu padre ya nos está esperando abajo. Sólo puedo decirte que si no quieres casarte, no lo hagas. No puedes comprometerte en algo que no deseas, mucho menos dejar pasar tu vida al lado de alguien a quien en verdad no amas. Hija, antes de pensar en tu padre o en mí, piensa en ti y en lo que quieres…—. Finalizó dándole un beso en la frente y estrechando entre sus manos las de su hija. Salió lentamente, esperando haber hecho algo por su hija.

Serena bajó a encontrarse con su padre y las palabras que minutos antes le había regalado Ikuko, resonaban en su mente a lo largo de todo el trayecto de casa de la familia Tsukino a la Iglesia donde se llevaba a cabo la ceremonia religiosa. Cuando llegaron a la Iglesia, su padre le abrió la puerta del auto y le ayudó a bajar. Serena lo veía tan contento que no se atrevió ni siquiera a pensar en huir.

Bajo del auto y caminó hacia donde se encontraban sus damas, Darien ya la esperaba en el altar enfundado en un traje negro, combinado con una corbata color plata y el típico adorno de flores de azahar que acompaña a todos los novios. Se le observaba nervioso, pero muy enamorado.

Poco a poco la marcha nupcial comenzó a escucharse y Serena se rehusaba a caminar. Kenji se dio cuenta de ese momento y sólo se limitó a decirle a su hija que no estuviera nerviosa, que era normal que sintiera miedo por unir su vida a la de otra persona, pero que finalmente ese miedo pasaría en cuanto se acostumbraran a convivir diariamente.

Serena tomó fuerzas de donde pudo y comenzó a caminar hacia Darien. Justo cuando iba a la mitad del pasillo que la conducía hacia el altar escuchó los primero acordes de una canción muy conocida para ella. Se detuvo inmediatamente, girando su rostro en todas las direcciones tratando de encontrar el punto desde el cual se originaba la canción que estaba escuchando, ¡la canción de Zafiro!

De pronto, fijó su vista en el piano. Ahí se encontraba de pie el joven cantante, quien la veía embelesado y esperanzado con la idea de que se fueran juntos. Sonrió cuando sus miradas se encontraron y Serena hizo exactamente lo mismo, ante la sorpresa de todos los invitados y el mismo Darien. Lentamente, Zafiro caminó hacia el punto en el que la rubia se había quedado estática, la tomó de la mano y comenzó a hablar:

— Una vez escuché una voz en la radio que dijo: "Un hilo rojo invisible, conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse; sin importar el tiempo, el lugar o las circunstancias —. Mientras decía esas palabras, tomó la mano izquierda de Serena al tiempo que sacaba un hilo rojo del bolsillo de su pantalón y amarraba un extremo en el dedo anular de la rubia y el otro en su propia mano. Continuó: — El hilo rojo, se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper…".

Serena rompió a llorar, reconociendo sus propias palabras en los labios de quien ya se había robado por completo su corazón. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se borró cuando vio que Darien se acercaba furioso a donde estaban ambos enamorados. Jaló a Zafiro para colocarlo detrás de ella, tratando de protegerlo de un golpe certero que Darien intentaba propinarle al peli azul.

— ¡Serena, dime en este momento qué es lo que está sucediendo!

— Darien, yo… Yo lo intenté muchas veces y lamento que todo esto haya llegado tan lejos, pero lo siento…—. Se quedó callada unos segundos, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas. Tomó un poco de aire y continuó: — Lo siento Darien, pero no puedo casarme contigo…

— ¿Cómo que no puedes casarte conmigo? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

— ¡Serena Tsukino! ¿Quieres explicarme en este mismo instante qué es lo que está pasando? —. Intervino Kenji, cuando vio que su hija pensaba cancelar su boda.

— ¡Kenji, déjala tranquila! —. Esta vez habló Ikuko, al tiempo que le sonreía ampliamente a su hija y le guiñaba un ojo. — No trates de condenar a tu hija a una vida que ella no quiere llevar, ¡por favor! Es tú única heredera, lo sé. Pero debes entender que es más importante su felicidad en lugar de tus negocios.

— Mamá, papá… ¡perdónenme, por favor! Yo no quise que esto llegara tan lejos, pero sin saber cómo, me enamoré de Zafiro mientras trabajábamos juntos. Él tiene todo eso que yo quiero para mí…—. Habló nuevamente Serena con lágrimas en los ojos. Después, volteó a ver a Darien, quien sólo tenía las manos tan apretadas que parecía que en cualquier momento se le lanzaría a golpes a la primera persona que se le acercara. — Darien, en verdad discúlpame, pero no puedo casarme contigo y atarte a mí, porque creo que no seré capaz de amarte nunca, por mucho que lo intente…

— Pero tú me amabas…—, respondió Darien al tiempo que la tomaba de la mano derecha pero sin verla a los ojos. — Yo te amo Serena, siempre te he amado. Nunca me fijé en otra chica que no fueras tú, ¿por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué?

— Lo siento, de verdad lo siento. Pero debes encontrar a una chica que de verdad te ame y que te haga feliz. Sé de sobra que esa persona no soy yo, por favor déjame ir y trata de rehacer tu vida, ¿sí? —. Dijo Serena, tratando de zafarse de la mano de Darien.

— ¿Y si no lo logro? ¿Y si jamás encuentro a alguien que me ame, así como tú dices? —. Añadió Darien, viéndola por fin a los ojos, aguantando el llanto que amenazaba con salir.

— Sé que podrás Darien, eres un hombre muy valioso, cualquier chica se sentiría orgullosa de estar a tu lado. Por favor, déjame ir ya…—. Dijo Serena al tiempo que cuidadosamente se soltaba de la mano de Darien. Volteó a ver a Zafiro, quien ya la esperaba con la mano extendida, la cual tomó y juntos, comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida de la Iglesia, ante los rumores y la sorpresa de todos los invitados a la ceremonia.

Darien sólo se quedó parado en el mismo punto en el que Serena lo había dejado y una vez que los invitados comenzaron a desalojar el lugar, se dejó caer de rodillas y por fin, sólo cuando ya estuvo solo, dejó que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Sus padres se quedaron detrás de él como una forma de apoyo, mientras que los señores Tsukino explicaban a los invitados las razones por las cuales Serena había decidido cancelar la boda.

Mientras esto sucedía en la Iglesia, Serena y Zafiro iban en auto hacia el muelle más cercano. El siguiente punto en su viaje no lo tenían totalmente claro, sólo sabían que querían estar juntos. En cuanto llegaron, Zafiro ayudó a Serena a bajar del auto, pues aún llevaba el vestido de novia. Se dirigió a un pequeño barco y le dijo que dentro encontraría una maleta con un cambio de ropa.

Serena lo miró sorprendida y él, adivinando sus pensamientos le dijo: — Mina me ayudó, dijo que en la maleta encontrarías todo lo necesario.

— No sé por qué no lo imaginé… pero antes de que me cambie, dime… ¿A dónde vamos?

— En realidad, no lo sé. Quizá el viento sea el que nos indique el camino que debamos seguir. ¿No quieres que sea así?

— Yo me voy contigo donde sea, el lugar no es importante siempre y cuando esté a tu lado —. Y una vez que dijo eso, se acercó a Zafiro tomando con suavidad su rostro y dejó que sus labios se unieran en un suave y romántico beso.

Minutos después, ambos dejaron que efectivamente, el mar decidiera el destino que seguirían sus vidas. Ya después explicarían por qué no se presentaron a trabajar… No siempre la vida nos deja con la persona que parece la indicada. A veces, nos guarda sorpresas. Por ejemplo, el demostrarnos que sólo una vez nos deja conocer a aquella persona que siempre será el amor de tu vida. Pero al mismo tiempo, puede presentarte a quien será tu alma gemela, haciéndote escoger entre tu felicidad "por obligación" o tu destino acompañado de amor...

.

.

* * *

.

Si llegaron hasta acá es porque la historia les gustó y ahora, más o menos les explico de qué se trataba el reto: consistía, como les dije antes, en hacer algo totalmente distinto a lo que hemos escrito hasta ahora. En mi caso, Darien debía ser plantado en el altar porque Serena amaba a otro hombre. Sin embargo, no podía ocupar ni a Diamante y tampoco a uno de los hermanos Kou ... ahora es cuando deben decirme si mi reto quedó superado o no.

Como siempre se los digo, cualquier sugerencia, comentario, duda o tomatazo es bien recibido. ¡Así que no olviden decirme qué les pareció esta loca historia!... ^^/

¡Que tengan un gran fin de semana y un excelente inicio de posadas! Prometo que nos leeremos pronto, muuuuuy pronto...

.

.

**d(n_n)b**


End file.
